iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhaea Hayford
Rhaea Hayford is a member of House Hayford, a small house in the Crownlands, staunchly loyal to House Targaryen. Rhaea is the second child and only daughter of Lord Harrold Hayford, Lord of Hayford. Her name derives from her father's utter admiration for Daenerys Targaryen, with the name Rhaea coming from Daenerys' eldest brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaea is currently fifteen years old. Appearance Not small yet not large, Rhaea is of average height and slender frame. She has a narrow face, like her father, and shares in his dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Rhaea also bears the Mark of Martyn, as do all of her family members. A very normal looking child, Rhaea has grown into a beautiful young woman, one that would surely be the envy of many a lord across the Seven Kingdoms. Though her face is naturally somber, like her father, her younger brother Maekar, and Dalton Hogg, have the ability to draw a smile from her like no other. History Born in 353 AL to Harrold Hayford and Isabel Staunton, Rhaea is the middle of their three children- two years older than Maekar but barely a year younger than Denys. As all of Harrold's children, Rhaea was named for a relative of Daenerys Targaryen, in this instance, her brother Rhaegar. Rhaea spent has spent all of her life within the confines of Hayford and it's surrounding lands, he father not wanting her purity to be spoiled by the outside world. Growing up in a small castle left Rhaea with only a few friends, and fewer romances as she grew older. However, when Rhaea was ten, Dalton Hogg came to Hayford to squire for Rhaea's father, and the young girl instantly grew attracted to the boy. Of the same age, a spark was immediately ignited between the two children, though at such a young age, they knew not what to do with it. When Rhaea and Dalton were eleven, Denys- a year older- caught the two of them 'too close' to one another, and confronted Dalton. Denys punched the boy in the face, creating an everlasting grudge between the two boys, and a rift between brother and sister. Now fifteen, Rhaea has blossomed into a young woman, who will no doubt be wed to some lord soon enough. However, Rhaea still harbors feelings for Dalton, and will not go quietly to be the wife of some other lord, not while she can help it. Recent Events At the end of the year 367 after Aegon's Landing, the armies of the Crownlands were called to the capital by Valarr Targaryen. Rhaea's father Harrold answered the call, and took all able bodied men from his lands to answer the summons of his king. In doing so, Rhaea lost her father, her eldest brother, and Dalton, who was Lord Harrold's personal squire. Though this pained her, Rhaea took comfort in having her brother Maekar by her side. Family * Ermesande Hayford - Rhaea's great-grandmother and Lady of Hayford (298-315). * Unknown lowborn - Rhaea's great-grandfather. ** Martyn 'Waters' Hayford - Rhaea's grandfather, the legitimized son of Ermesande Hayford and Lord of Hayford (315-351). *** Cedrik Hayford - Rhaea's uncle and firstborn son and heir of Martyn Hayford (332-351). *** Harrold Hayford - Rhaea's father and current Lord of Hayford (b. 335). *** Isabel Staunton - Rhaea's mother and wife of Harrold Hayford (b. 335). **** Denys Hayford - Rhaea's older brother and heir to Hayford (b. 352). **** Rhaea Hayford - Second child and only daughter of Harrold Hayford (b. 353). **** Maekar Hayford - Rhaea's younger brother and second son of Harrold Hayford (b. 355). *** Harry Hayford - Rhaea's uncle and twin of Hugh (b. 344). *** Hugh Hayford - Rhaea's uncle and twin of Harry (b. 344). Category:Crownlander Category:House Hayford Category:NPC